nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Charger R/T (1969)
The 1969 Dodge Charger R/T (Road and Track) was a sports model of the second generation B-body Dodge Charger. It came standard with a 440cu (7.2L) V8 although there was also an option for a 426cu(7.0L) V8. Other standard features of the B-body Charger were two exhaust pipes, sport brakes and suspension as well as the bumblebee stripe on the rear fenders. The Charger R/T made an appearance inn the television series The Dukes of Hazzard, nicknamed "The General Lee." 'Need for Speed: Underground Rivals' The Dodge Charger R/T first appeared in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals with a $44,000 price tag. A Boss version entitled - "Tank" - can be unlocked if the player races against it in a Cup level boss race using a Japanese car. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 2 Muscle car and is also driven by 21st Street Crew boss Angie. Upon defeating her in her first Canyon Duel, the Charger R/T will be purchaseable for $80,000. Angie's car can be obtained in a boss reward card. The strong point of the Dodge Charger R/T is its acceleration, which is superior to other Tier 2 cars. The handling is somewhat controllable but also heavily influenced by fishtailling in corners. It can be competitive in every Tier 2 race. Thanks to its high kerb weight, the Charger is also effective in pursuits. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 2 vehicle with a $30,000 price tag. The Charger R/T has similar driving traits as in Need for Speed: Carbon. It is best utilised in drag events. The car is also good at performing burnouts because of its torquey engine. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 vehicle with a $89,000 price tag of $89,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. It is one of the quickest accelerating Tier 3 vehicles in the game - alongside the Chevrolet Chevelle SS. It reaches 198 mph (319 km/h) as top speed. 'Shift Series' The Charger R/T appears in the Team Racing Pack DLC for Need for Speed: Shift. It is Tier 2 vehicle with a car rating of 5.10. The Charger R/T appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road vehicle with a $41,000 price tag. It has a C 520 performance rating and a 3.15 handling rating. Its top speed and braking time from 100-0 are identical to the Challenger R/T's. Quick acceleration and a decent top speed allow the Charger R/T to have good straight-line performance. However, it can easily spin out in corners in consequence of its high weight. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Dodge Charger R/T appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a Class B car. Top Racer Thiago drives this vehicle. 'Need for Speed: World' The Dodge Charger R/T made its first appearance as a Tier 1 car in the first closed beta of Need for Speed: World. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as an 'E' Class vehicle. The standard Charger R/T has a 188 overall rating and is currently retired from the car dealer. In contrast to previous title appearances, the Charger R/T has poor acceleration coupled with stiff handling, causing the vehicle to understeer in corners and preventing it from compensating its cornering capabilities. It has a slightly stronger nitrous boost than the 1971 Dodge Challenger R/T at the expense of a lower top speed of 119 mph(195 km/h). 'Special Variants' The "Elite" is a one-day rental variant of the Charger R/T that was added on May 16th, 2010 during the fourth closed beta. It is upgraded with performance parts and is equipped with a body kit. It is painted in matt black and has been unavailable at the car dealer since August 22nd, 2012. The "Royal Purple" variant of the Charger R/T was added on November 16th, 2010. A unique Royal Purple engine is fitted into the car. Royal Purple vinyls and a series of aftermarket parts are included as standard. It was purchaseable for until August 22nd, 2012, when it was removed from the car dealer. Trivia *The Charger R/T in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals misses its bumblebee stripes on the rear fenders. *It is also featured as a Tier 2 bonus car for Grip in Need for Speed: ProStreet, which can be driven in Quick Race and as a Tier 3 bonus car for Drag. *The Dodge Charger R/T in Need for Speed: Undercover is available as a blue Diecast car, which can be unlocked upon entering "qlcukc4bqm" at the cheat codes menu. A variant with an alternative colour can be unlocked upon entering "osowsubc." *Throughout the map of Need for Speed: World, low-detailed parking cars based on the Charger R/T Vinyl Top can be found. *The car has a five-speed transmission in Need for Speed: World, even though it uses a four-speed gearbox in real life. Gallery UndergroundRivals DodgeCharger.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals UndergroundRivals DodgeChargerBoss.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals (Boss) Dodge Charger Rt Carbon.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon File:24-06-2011 09-13-44.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Angie's) Dodge Charger RT Pro Street.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet ProStreet_DodgeChargerBonus.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drag) ProStreet DodgeChargerBonus2.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Grip) Dodge charger RT Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover Need-for-Speed-shift-dlc-wallpaper-Dodge-Charger-R-T-3.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NFSNChargerRT.jpg|Need for Speed: Nitro DodgeChargerElite2.jpeg|Need for Speed: World ("Elite") DodgeChargerRoyal.jpeg|Need for Speed: World ("Royal Purple") Nfs world dodge charger geparkt.jpg|Need for Speed: World (In-game object) Shift2_DodgeCharger.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksCharger.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Category:Cars Category:Dodge Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Muscles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Diecast cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Team Racing Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Royal Purple Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:American Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:400-500 Horsepower Cars Category:Muscle Cars